


Just mine.

by julietallica



Category: Metallica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietallica/pseuds/julietallica





	Just mine.

“thank you good night” james says with that energic voice that he has, Julie and I are just here... waiting backstage, we are so excited because our boyfriends had finished another show, another great show.

“James!” Julie says excited as he walks towards us “Hi girls” he says breathing heavily, he was all sweaty and smelled like beer and rock and roll “hi james” I answer friendly, to be honest I just wanted kirk to get down of the stage, but as always he was the last one “I need a drink, huh… kirk is waiting for you… Julie, shall we leave?” my mind wanders as julie winks at me while they leave... 'kirk is waiting for me? Where?'  
I stay there just seeing how james and julie walk away from me, while they laugh and giggle, i just stood there waiting for kirk to come downstage. Lars walks by me "hey mich!" he says happily "hey lars" I answer in a low voice "are you okay? you are always so cheerful, what's wrong? you can tell me" even though i love kirk with all my heart, lars still gives me this weird feeling "it's nothing lars, trust me" i look up to him, his green eyes looking deeply into mine, i feel a shiver "if you say so" he lift my chin with his hand and gives me a tender kiss in the forehead, nothing romantic just friendly "heeeey... huh... what's going on here?" says kirk in a sharp tone "kirk, hey man nothing i was just with michelle and..." lars talks or tries to, he's just stuttering and babbling "i was waiting for you" i sad, trying to soften the ambient, i observe him, he is not just mad, he is furious, his face radiates heat, his arms are crossed in his chest, and he keeps rolling his eyes at lars, i can feel the tension in the air "kirk... can we just..." i ask shyly "what" he answers sharply, his words are like swords, they are sharp, and I'm used to him talking tenderly to me. Lars begins to play with his drumsticks and kirk knocks them out oh lars' hands "hey man what..." lars says until he's cut off by kirk "fuck you man, we'll fix this later, and james is not saving your poor little ass this time" kirk threatens and grabs my wrist, he furiously walks away from there and I follow, he stops in front of a door, he opens it, this is where they keep their clothes and dress up before they go on stage, in the room there's james and julie, he is playing guitar for her, and she's just sitting there "oh hey man listen to this new riff..." james starts "shut up!" kirk interrupts and shuts the door "kirk you didn't had..." I start to talk, i can feel my voice breaking when i try to talk and there's tears in my eyes, i am so upset and confused, he never acts like this "michelle, don't, I'm not talking to you "but why?" i start to cry "he looks at me, his eyes are furious, but mesmerizing, his flesh is so hot and sweaty, if you pay attention you can catch glimpses of sweat rolling down his ams and neck, his mouth is near mine, in fact his face is so near me, i can feel his breathing, and at this point i just want to kiss him even though he's mad at me "why lars? what does he has that I don't?" he screams back at me "no lars is nothing compared to you, i love you" i hug him as soon as he lets go my wrist, i hug him tightly, smelling his flesh, caressing his back. He gives a step back "oh no princess, you made me suffer, you'll suffer too" he grins at me and grabs my wrist again, we run through the aisle looking for an empty, room, he opens and closes doors, whispering 'fuck' every time someone is behind a door, finally he opens a janitors closer and pushes me inside it, shuts the door and locks it.  
"kirk?" i ask, i wipe my tears, i must look like fuck, my makeup is all smudged and i feel so bad, my head is pounding "on your knees, baby doll" he says. his voice is demanding and terrifying in some way, and I'm not sure if i want to do what he says... "michelle..." his voice demands my name "michelle i said now" i rub my face and look at him with my bright big eyes, he's intimidating.

He caresses my hair and says one more time "knees. Now" i do as said and as soon as I'm face to face with his crotch i realize the whole time he has had a boner, i gasp in response and he says in daring tone "you like it don't you? this is part of your punishment" punishment? i ask to myself, the truth is that somehow i knew this was going to happen, he has always been jealous and caring, but he has nothing to fear, I'm only his and he is only mine. He starts unzipping his pants and i can see the bulge forming in his underwear, i like to pretend that I'm suffering but in fact... i enjoy this.  
kirk lowers his underwear and his boner rises freely, i grab it and look at him, his eyes irradiating lust and desire, desire for my mouth, desire for me. I grap the base of his shaft, it's long and hard, i begin to stroke it, slow, up and down, up and down, i continue with the rhythm as he moans "yes... mmm... oh... michelle...." his moans are soft, i look up and he has his eyes closed, his mouth forming a perfect O, I speed up my pace and stroke it harder and faster "oh.. yes...ah..." his mouth moans, all the noise in the room are kirk's moans and gasps, "okay... baby... time for... ah... YES... something... more... oh" he says in between moans and heavy breathing, i know what does it means. I put my mouth over his tip and begin to slowly lick, then taking it with my whole mouth, i can taste his pre cum already, i go up and down with the pace of my hands "ah.. Yes... MICHELLE... oh... shit..." i go faster and faster, as fast as i can "michelle... baby... yes"   
i can feel his dick pulse "I'm... oh yes... I'm going... to come... stand... up... oh..." i do as told, i stand up and wait for him "take off your pants, honey" i follow his instructions and unbutton and unzip my pants "ah nice panties... take them off" he says as he grins at me, that captivating grin that he always does, i follow his instructions, as he takes one step closer to me, he is inches away from my face again, I can smell the passion and the sweat irradiating from his sweaty and hot flesh, this is my favorite smell. He turns me around and puts my leg up in a stall that was in the closet... and now that i notice I'm about to have sex in a janitors closet, which is too late to regret, I'm making out with kirk and there's no going back. As my leg is up his hands wander all over my body, he circles my body as if it was his property, his hand rests in my groin, i can feel myself tense, his hand begins wandering all over my vagina, he strokes and plays with my clit, i moan quietly, I don't want anyone to know this is happening right here "mmm... kirk... yes" l moan "louder, scream my name..." he demands "Yes, kirk, oh yes..." i can barely hold my breath, and I gasp as he gets one finger inside me "ah yes I love how wet you are for me" i just moan as he begins to go in and out, faster every time, my mind is blank, my eyes are closed tightly and my mouth is just moaning and gasping, i can barely breath, as my mind tries to form a single thought he inserts another finger in me and begins to finger me faster, with those guitarist fingers that he has "kirk... no... I'm... oh.. god..." I can't speak, he removes his fingers and as I try to catch my breath he trusts me with his member, i gasp in pain, it's the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure "guess what?" he interrupts my thoughts "after this you won't ever look at any other man again" he begins trusting harder and faster, his hands on the bones of my hips, which surely are going to leave a bruise, but I don't care, i love this, this feeling, this passion, this excitement.  
"I'm... not lasting... much" I can hear his breathing getting heavier again, as he continues to trust and finally finishes, he keeps trusting a few times until he finally leaves my body "this was your punishment, if you want to finish next time be sure of looking just at me" he grabs my wrists and places them at both sides of my head and kisses me, roughly he bites my lips and keeps kissing me until he lets me go and whispers in my ear "you sre only mine...".


End file.
